Precious Moments
by McRaider
Summary: A tale from Elizabeth's POV she takes the time out of her busy schedule to watch her family. MCWEIR


Percious Moments  
McRaider  
Summary: I can't say much more than a first POV by Elizabeth where she just takes a moment to watch her family.

I sighed as I moved down the hallways of Atlantis, I was exhausted, this baby was taking a lot out of me; I was two months along with the fourth child and I felt like it was William all over again. Steve and Bethie had never caused me to be so exhausted. Part of me honestly believed it was just how much was going on in the city. Life seemed to be a flurry of activity every day, and I know I was the only one. After all Carson and Emeena were raising twin girls, a teenage girl and one wild six year old.

I paused when I heard music, Rodney and John had long since discovered a sound system around Atlantis, as well as what Rodney was sure was a piano. It had been days before she was finally able to pull the scientist away from his new musical toy. But this was different. It wasn't some song that everyone had heard a million times, it wasn't a classical peace of Bach's work, or Beethoven; this was music that I knew and loved. It was a song I had grown up with, or at least grown through my teenage years to my mid twenties. I had loved the song when I was nineteen or twenty. It had been considered rock, but could now be considered classic rock.

I followed the sound, further down the hall to the last room in the hallway, the door was open just enough for the sound to escape. I stuck my head in and smiled softly, there was the Ancient equivalent of a piano, atop it, sat my eldest son William, holing his two year old sister Bethie in his lap. On the bench Rodney sat on one side, and on the other his youngest son Steve. I watched my husband, I had seen his passion for music, perhaps even deeper than his passion for science. I also knew, that ten years ago Rodney wouldn't have gone near a piano. Ever since his childhood; when someone had told him that he had no skill for the art, Rodney had given up the music that vibrated through his every being.

However as I watched him, I knew it was more present now than it had ever been before. He moved with the music, as his fingers darted over the keys. Steve by his side was also playing notes.

Steve had proved to already take after his father's passion for music, the boy had spent nearly every day in this room since Rodney had found it. He had been the one to discover how it worked, and after about another day, Rodney figured out the octaves and soon was teaching Steve how to use each key. Even now, he was so similar to his father, bent over the keys, concentrating on whatever part his father had asked him to play. Their fingers flew over the keys, heart, soul and mind into the making of the music. I had never heard the song played so passionately. I smiled as my mind registered William singing along with the song. No doubt his Uncle John's doing. I knew John loved this song as much as I did. My smile turned into a face splitting grin as Rodney stopped playing and Steve continued, fingers flying as he didn't miss a beat, didn't hit a wrong key. Rodney watched our young son for a moment; it was like listening to a man in the conservatory that had been closed down sometime in the seventies. Or as though someone were playing this song in Carnegie Hall.

Rodney, by far, had mastered fatherhood. It seemed a weird thought after listening to my son play, but as I watched I felt my heart sour higher with every note. It was because of Rodney that we could love our children so very much, and teach them so much. He had figured out how to educate them with various cultures and not lose a moment on running and protecting the city.

It was fairly simple, Rodney taught them math, and science, he taught them any language he was proficient in. He hadn't held back anything, he shared with them every facet of life, he wanted his children to have a chance at whatever job they most desired. William, for example, wanted to be a linguist, he spoke Russian, and French probably better than Rodney. He dabbled in Gaelic, Spanish and Chez; which Radek had taught him. Meanwhile Steve wrote English and Gaelic, spoke English, knew certain words in Russian, and excelled in techno babble.

I taught them history and English, other small lessons they needed to know; John taught them self-defense or as Rodney called it "gym". Teyla taught them of other cultures, she would take the children to the land and have them meet and speak with people of the Athosians', and from Emeena's world. Carson and Emeena taught them health, and how to survive if they were ever stranded, he taught Will twice daily an hour long lesson in medical healing. Rodney had decided shortly after the birth of Will and Michael that the children would need to be educated, and with all these people on Atlantis, he often felt like he was doing a better job here than they could do on earth.

I was snapped from my thoughts as I watched Rodney begin to play again wit Steve. The two flew through the song, bringing the end of the song to a dramatic end, a strong final chord. Silence surrounded us, until William and Bethie broke out into wild cheering.

"Daddy…can we play one more song?" Steve asked. For a moent she was sure Rodney would say no. He was strong about bedtimes, and enforced them strongly, as he rarely punished any of his children.

"Oh…maybe one more for mom," Rodney said as he leaned his head against Steve's head then turned and grinned at me.

"I'd like that," I said grinning as I swooped Steve up into my arms and watched as Rodney began an older favorite, one we had danced to at our wedding. The beautiful tune filled my ears as I watched my family.

I leaned against Rodney's shoulder and watched his fingers flew, remembering ever reason I had married this man, and had children with him. He was my husband, but more than that, he was the best friend I had. I sighed, watching Bethie fall asleep in her brother's protective arms. I smiled, for the first time, I felt all my worries leave me, I had a family that I loved and adored, life couldn't possibly get any better.

The End  
Let Me know what you think! PleaseR&R


End file.
